


Инкуб

by Mora_R



Category: Misfits (TV 2009)
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22985236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mora_R/pseuds/Mora_R
Summary: В серии 1.5 Саймон снимал на видео спящую Салли. Что, если после этого он не сразу ушёл?
Relationships: Simon Bellamy/Sally
Kudos: 1





	Инкуб

_Синдром Инкуба - иллюзия ощущения сексуальных ласк и даже совершаемого полового акта, возникающая перед сном у гиперсексуальных женщин в период абстиненции_

Саймон знал, что со стороны это выглядит очень неправильно. Крипово. Сам он не чувствовал, что делает что-то плохое, ему просто было интересно наблюдать за Салли.  
Дома, одна, она выглядела совсем иначе. Более уязвимой. Грустной. Одинокой. Она была прекрасна, и он не мог отвести от неё глаз. Он больше не вздрагивал, когда она поднимала взгляд, в упор глядя на то место, где он сидел. Он был уверен в своей способности оставаться невидимым, и полностью погрузился в созерцание, стараясь запечатлеть в памяти каждую мелочь. То, как она держит вилку, когда ест, как наливает вино, как режет овощи, как щелкает пультом. Ему хотелось быть рядом, пусть она и не замечала его, ему достаточно было просто возможности смотреть, как она движется.  
Он бродил по её дому, вбирая в себя каждую мелочь, пытаясь лучше понять её. Может быть это поможет ему вести себя правильно? Сегодня он снова ошибся, неверно истолковав её сигналы. Он думал, что должен поцеловать её, что она ждёт этого. У них ведь было свидание, а мужчина всегда должен делать первый шаг, так его учили. Должно быть, он выбрал неудачный момент. Она пригласила его зайти, а он её поцеловал. Должно быть, она решила, что он ждёт, что они займутся сексом, а она хотела просто немного продлить вечер. Он всё испортил. Никогда не умел правильно угадать, чего именно от него ждут, постоянно ошибался. Людей так сложно понимать. Или это он так медленно соображает. Другим же это как-то удается. Вот Кертис всегда знает, что сказать или сделать, чтобы быть уместным. Саймон не понимал, как он это делает. Он всегда был неуместен. Всегда фальшивил, как бы ни старался.  
Он не решился войти в спальню, лишь смотрел сквозь приоткрытую дверь, как Салли переодевается перед сном. Никаких кружев и шелковых комбинаций. Ночью она одевалась столь же скромно и неброско, как и днём. Он наблюдал, как она засыпает, как хмурясь, переворачивается на другой бок, как её лицо разглаживается во сне, становясь мирным и спокойным. Она была так прекрасна, что он просто не мог не сохранить этот момент себе на память. Только лицо в полутьме спальни.  
Салли пошевелилась во сне, и он, словно застигнутый врасплох, выключил запись и убрал телефон. Она мотнула головой, перевернулась на спину, сонно заморгала. Закрыла глаза, расслабляясь и, кажется, снова засыпая. Наверное, ему стоило уйти. Чем дольше он оставался в спальне Салли, тем более ненормальным это казалось даже ему самому. Её лицо сморщилось, она испустила разочарованный стон, и зашевелилась под одеялом. Он не сразу понял, что происходит, а когда осознал, его бросило в жар. Салли нетерпеливо отбросила в сторону простыню, не оставляя сомнений в происходящем. Одна её рука резко и отрывисто двигалась под футболкой, теребя грудь, другой рукой... Саймон развернулся, чтобы уйти. И замер, услышав её дрожащий вздох. Медленно повернулся обратно.  
Салли подняла футболку, полностью обнажив грудь, согнула и развела ноги в коленях, чтобы было удобнее. Саймон тяжело сглотнул, стискивая зубы. Нужно уходить. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно. Его сердце колотилось так, что он почти не слышал вздохов Салли, только видел, как приоткрываются её губы. Она чуть выгнула спину и он, сам не понимая, что делает, протянул руку и коснулся её груди. Вот сейчас она закричит. Он почти видел, как она садится в постели, дико озираясь кругом, а он перестает быть невидимым, потому что как же иначе. Даже его проклятие перестанет действовать тогда, когда оно больше всего необходимо.  
\- Ммм, - Салли прижала его руку к своей груди и откинулась назад, закрывая глаза.  
Сам не веря в происходящее, он осторожно сжал её грудь, пробуя кончиками пальцев мягкость её кожи, перекатывая её ладонью. Салли не кричала, не приходила в ужас, словно соглашаясь с его невидимым присутствием, или не осознавая, что происходит.  
Он протянул к ней вторую руку и коснулся соска её правой груди. Он затвердел и съежился под его пальцами, Салли выдохнула стон и он, отчетливо понял, что никуда не уйдет.  
Саймон снял куртку ботинки, взобрался на постель. Салли вжалась бедром ему в пах, заставив беспомощно застонать от переполняющего его возбуждения. Он уронил голову, прижимаясь губами к её груди, пробуя бледную кожу на вкус, понятия не имея, как это нужно делать, и правильно ли он это делает. Ему просто хотелось почувствовать губами эту мягко перекатывающуюся плоть. Чуть ниже под языком ощущалась жесткость грудной клетки. Он не мог остановиться. Вжался лицом в её живот и почувствовал, как она нетерпеливо толкает его дальше.   
Он послушно сдвинулся вниз и взялся за резинку её пижамных штанов, ожидая, что вот-вот наваждение кончится, и Салли столкнет его с кровати. Она приподняла бёдра и подтолкнула его руки, безмолвно требуя, чтобы он поторопился. Он подчинился. Руки дрожали – он сам не знал, от страха или от нетерпения.  
Неправильно. То что он делает – это неправильно. Нужно остановиться и уйти. Сейчас же. Немедленно.  
В воздухе заколыхался запах её возбуждения. Он присутствовал и раньше, но сейчас стал густым, почти ощутимым на вкус. Саймон тяжело сглотнул. Словно забыв о нём – осознавала ли она вообще чьё-то присутствие в этом странном сомнамбулическом состоянии? – Салли опустила руку себе между ног, продолжая начатое.   
Он придвинулся чуть ближе к ней, ещё ближе, склоняясь всё ниже и ниже. Руки и губы словно покалывало тысячами иголочек, рот наполнился слюной. Он положил руки ей на бёдра, разводя их шире – или Салли сделала это сама, и он лишь следовал за ней? Сердце колотилось так сильно, что он не слышал её дыхания. Его пальцы коснулись её – тонких и скользких от смазки – и она с готовностью убрала руку и тихо застонала. Где-то на краю сознания всё ещё билась паническая мысль о том, что он не должен этого делать, но он уже не мог её воспринять. Голова почти кружилась, словно он выпил не бокал пива, а, как минимум, полбутылки водки.   
Осторожно, он коснулся её языком, впервые пробуя на вкус. Он всегда хотел это сделать. Возможно даже больше, чем собственно заняться сексом. Он прекрасно знал женскую анатомию, но сейчас, в темноте, наощупь, от этого знания было не слишком много пользы. Он обводил языком каждую линию, каждую складку, словно составляя воображаемую карту местности, пачкая лицо солоноватой прозрачной смазкой.   
Салли негромко стонала, мышцы под его языком сокращались и снова расслаблялись, пульсируя. Он погрузил язык в тесную влажную глубину её влагалища, и она ахнула, поднимая бёдра ему навстречу. Он подхватил её под ягодицы, стараясь дотянуться как можно глубже, и она притиснула его голову к себе, вжимая его в себя, требуя большего. Саймон задыхался, чувствуя, что его собственное возбуждение достигло пика и ещё чуть-чуть, и он, кажется, кончит, даже не прикасаясь к себе. Он беспомощно застонал. Пульсация мышц, ощущаемая ртом, усилилась, Салли стонала почти не переставая. Он на миг оторвался от неё, чтобы отдышаться, и содрогнулся всем телом, когда она заговорила.  
\- Трахни меня уже, - слова выходили невнятными, словно она говорила во сне. Или так оно и было?  
Он послушался. Он всегда был послушным. Разве мог он отказать ей сейчас?  
Торопливо расстегнув брюки, он придвинулся ближе, накрыл её своим телом, каждый миг ожидая, что она очнётся и ударит его, сбросит с себя, за то, что осмелился приблизиться. Лицо Салли было бледным пятном в полумраке. Вблизи он смог разглядеть, что её глаза плотно закрыты. Она часто дышала приоткрытым ртом, и, почувствовав его сверху, обхватила его рукой, направляя в себя, подаваясь навстречу. У него не было времени даже осознать происходящее. Инстинктивно, он качнул бедрами, неожиданно легко скользнув внутрь, погрузившись до основания во влажное горячее тепло. Чтобы не закричать, пришлось закусить губу едва ли не до крови. Получился только сдавленный стон. Ощущение было настолько острым, что, наверное, только боль помогла ему не кончить сразу.   
Салли обхватила его за плечи и сильно подтолкнула снизу, напоминая ему о том, что от него требуется. Не кончать, билось в голове. Не кончать. Он не может кончить сейчас, не удовлетворив Салли. Пусть она и не понимает, что происходит. Он должен хотя бы доставить ей удовольствие, а не просто использовать. Должен.  
Его намерения ничего не значили. Салли не позволяла ему замедлить движения, задавая ритм неожиданно сильными толчками. А когда он попытался отстраниться, она надавила ему на поясницу, притискивая к себе вплотную, и он перестал сопротивляться, потому что сопротивляться было уже некому. Сознание отключилось полностью, оставив только инстинкт, требовавший, чтобы он проник как можно глубже, растворился в женщине слился с ней в одно. Он никогда не думал, что оргазм может быть настолько интенсивным. Никогда не мог подумать, в темноте своей спальни, что реальность будет настолько отличаться от фантазий. Не думал, что способен настолько перестать мыслить, и только чувствовать. Может быть он кричал. Он не помнил.  
Сознание вернулось к нему разом, словно со щелчком. Он мгновенно осознал кто он, где он, и что только что сделал. Почувствовал промокшую от пота рубашку, услышал тяжёлое дыхание Салли и собственный пульс, почти заглушающий его. Он неуклюже поднялся и попятился, скатился с кровати , завозился с брюками, подтягивая и застегивая их, и не сводя глаз с Салли. Она должна была как-то отреагировать, он был уверен.   
Салли повернулась на бок, сворачиваясь в клубок и зарываясь лицом в подушку. С замиранием сердца Саймон приблизился к ней, ожидая услышать всхлипывания, и с изумлением понял, что она спит. Её лицо, освещённое уличным светом, снова было спокойным и расслабленным. Он осторожно накрыл её одеялом, подхватил одежду и неслышно прикрыл за собой дверь.   
По дороге домой он пытался собраться с мыслями, но стало только хуже. Он только что изнасиловал женщину. И не какую-то, любую, а Салли, которая нравилась ему и которой, кажется, нравился он. Это было отвратительно, и он знал об этом. Знал, но не чувствовал. Люди инстинктивно различают плохое и хорошее. Ужасаются чьим-то злодеяниям. Он мог понять это, но никогда не мог почувствовать. Его не ужасало то, что он сделал. Наверное, что-то в нём всё-таки было глубоко неправильно, неисправно. Вот почему он не понимал людей. Наверное, ему самое место в психушке. Если его что и пугало, то только то, насколько он потерял контроль над собой, поддался инстинктам. Он считал, что контролирует себя, а тот поджог был разовым случаем, помутнением. Похоже было, что нет.   
Самые страшные кошмары не те, где за нами гонятся монстры. Саймон это точно знал. Самые страшные те, в которых монстры мы сами. Не раз он просыпался среди ночи с колотящимся сердцем, и жуть увиденного ещё долго не отпускала его. На его кровати лежал ободранный труп, сквозь остатки мышц проглядывали кости, в животе зияла дыра. Матрас насквозь пропитался побуревшей кровью. Он даже не знал, кто это был, но точно знал, что это сделал он сам. Куски человечины в ванне наполненной кровью. Кровь забрызгала стены в спальне родителей, медленно густея. Она каплет с потолка, ковер липнет к ногам, влажно чавкает. После этих снов давящее ощущение какого-то чужого присутствия, таящегося в темных углах на краю зрения, никак не желало рассеиваться. Что-то злое поселилось в их доме и разрушало его жизнь, заставляя делать то, о чём он и помыслить не мог.  
Саймону было по-настоящему страшно, потому что сегодня он впервые понял, что нечто злое из его снов реально. Оно не пришло извне, а всегда жило внутри него. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось напиться и заснуть, чтобы не думать о том, что он сделал. Вот только это был верный путь освободить монстра. В прошлый раз он выпустил его в ту ночь, в клубе, и до сих пор расплачивался. На этот раз цена могла стать неподъемной

Он не стал больше совершать никаких глупостей. Хватит для одной ночи и того, что он сделал. Если Салли утром осознает, что ночной визит ей не приснился, полиции будет что предъявить ему.   
Потянувшись внутрь себя Саймон нашел там то, что делало его невидимым, и лишь тогда вошел в дом. Сейчас он никак не мог встречаться ни с родителями, ни с Элис. Поднялся в свою комнату и запер дверь. Опустил шторы. Невидяще огляделся. Его всё ещё трясло, и он не знал, что с собой делать. Запах Салли преследовал его, колыхался в воздухе. Её вкус ощущался на губах. Нужно было в первую очередь избавиться от него.   
Он вышел за дверь и проскользнул в ванную, закрывшись там. Вся одежда отправилась прямиком в корзину для грязного белья. Он встал под душ, надеясь, что это поможет ему успокоиться, сделает произошедшее чуть менее реальным.   
Раз за разом он пытался отмыться, подставляя лицо под струи воды, пока от мыльной пены не защипало глаза, и никак не мог избавиться от этого запаха. Он снова начал возбуждаться, не в силах ничего с собой поделать. Запустил руки в волосы и бессильно застонал.   
Салли приподнимает бёдра ему навстречу, притискивая к себе его голову, и он скользит губами в мягких скользких складках, просовывая язык ещё глубже в горячую тесноту. Член напрягся ещё сильнее, на секунду коснувшись живота. Он прижался лбом к стене и обхватил его рукой, признавая своё поражение.  
Салли приподнимает бёдра, помогая ему снять с себя одежду. Салли раздвигает ноги и тихо вздыхает, когда он касается её. Он погружается внутрь неё, и она давит ему на поясницу, заставляя войти до конца. Он судорожно двигал рукой, торопясь покончить с этим, с присвистом дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
Салли подаётся навстречу каждому его толчку, и это так хорошо, что он не в силах остановиться. Салли сжимает его задницу, и он кончает глубоко внутри неё...  
Он скорчился на полу, бездумно глядя, как струи воды смывают и уносят капли спермы в водосток, сотрясаясь от беззвучных рыданий.  
Он считал себя хорошим человеком.


End file.
